robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Suicidal Tendencies/Robot Wars: Extreme Destruction (PC/Xbox)
Suicidal Tendencies was a tracked robot armed with a crushing arm and a front scoop. The crusher was claimed to have 26 tonnes of pressure behind it. Suicidal Tendencies competed in Robot Wars, reaching the heat final of Series 3 and 4, and also finishing as runners-up, along with The Steel Avenger, in the Tag-Team Terror tournament in Extreme Series 1. Suicidal Tendencies' claw was more than capable of gripping hold of opponents, enabling it to grab them, it can also perform this in-game. Appearance and Armament Robot Wars: Extreme Destruction (PC/Xbox) was the only one of the Robot Wars video games that Suicidal Tendencies featured in. This game was based on Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1, the concurrent Extreme series to Series 5. The Suicidal Tendencies in the game is based on its Series 5 model, as it shares the same body, as well as its weaponry (crusher and static scoop). The speed of the game version appears very similar to that of the real life version. The armour is also just as durable as that of the real life counterpart. However, the entire robot feels slightly undersized in the game, compared to its real life counterpart. Nevertheless, Suicidal Tendencies was always famed for its dreadful reliability record, this lack of reliability is replicated in the game, as the game version can often become immobilised due to a disabled battery or differential. Strategies Using Suicidal Tendencies The best tactic to use with Suicidal Tendencies is to grapple hold of other robots, and drag them into the arena hazards, such as the pit, or the CPZs. The robot can self-right itself when flipped, but only if the crusher weapon doesn't break off. If the claw is lost, Suicidal Tendencies can still operate as an effective pusher, but it will not be able to run upside down, so it is advisable to avoid flippers after this happens. Against Suicidal Tendencies Suicidal Tendencies is easily flipped about, particularly head on, even though it can automatically self-right itself, so a viable tactic would be to flip it, causing it to topple, this giving you the time you need to then begin shoving it side on, allowing you to start peeling the armour away. Suicidal Tendencies is a very good pushing robot, so avoiding a head-on pushing match will prove valuable, as will avoiding the crusher, which Suicidal Tendencies can use to grapple onto and drag your robot into the pit. If all else fails, you can cling on to hope that the dreadful reliability of the robot will be its downfall, and it will suddenly become immobilised. Differences from Real Life *Suicidal Tendencies is overall slightly undersized in the game, compared to real life. *Suicidal Tendencies is not invertible in the game, when it is well known for being so in real life. When flipped over in-game, it will automatically roll back onto its tracks if the crusher is still intact. If the crusher breaks off, however, then Suicidal Tendencies will be left stranded. *Suicidal Tendencies' scoop is much longer in the game. *In the game, the scoop is unable to lift opponents. Category:TV series robots in Extreme Destruction (PC/Xbox)